


painted neon under our skin

by hannahoftheinternet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Paint, Dating, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/hannahoftheinternet
Summary: Nico gripped Will’s hand tightly. The world was growing darker around them as twilight passed by and night settled it. “What’s happening?” he hissed.“You’ll see,” Will said, smiling at him. As the dark became more penetrating, lights went up around the small courtyard. Fairy lights. Nico put out a hand and touched one. It illuminated his shimmery nail polish and made his hand glow reddish.“Will,” he murmured, the dark and the soft light making him lower his voice without meaning to. “What is going on? What is that stuff they put on us?”Will squeezed his hand. “Patience, love,” he answered in the same soft voice Nico had used to ask his questions.





	painted neon under our skin

Nico gripped Will’s hand tightly. The world was growing darker around them as twilight passed by and night settled it. “What’s happening?” he hissed.

“You’ll see,” Will said, smiling at him. As the dark became more penetrating, lights went up around the small courtyard. Fairy lights. Nico put out a hand and touched one. It illuminated his shimmery nail polish and made his hand glow reddish.

“Will,” he murmured, the dark and the soft light making him lower his voice without meaning to. “What is going on? What is that stuff they put on us?”

Will squeezed his hand. “Patience, love,” he answered in the same soft voice Nico had used to ask his questions.

“Ready, everyone?” shouted someone at the far end of the plaza.

Voices rose up from amidst the soft grass, a mixed chorus of “yes” and “ready”. The two young men added their voices, their declarations twining in the cool, gentle air. Nico could taste the remnants of chocolate ice cream in his mouth, of Will’s minty chapstick mingling with it. Everything about the night had been perfect.

“And we’re go!” called the voice. The lights went out and the world started to glow. The lawn was once again lit up with lights, but these lights moved and spoke and breathed.

Turning, he saw his boyfriend glimmering in an unearthly fashion, like a god. “You’re…” Nico trailed off, unsure what to call it. “…beautiful,” he decided.

Will was so bright. His piercings, his tattoos were shining with an ethereal light. Soft white radiance shone through his black shift where his sleeves had come unrolled. “Says you,” he said, his smile brighter than anything around them. “It suits you, love.”

Nico loved being called “love.” As he looked at his glowing hands with their rings and bracelets and little floral tattoos, he understood why it was that Will called him that.

Love made anyone glow.

“You look like you’re electric,” he said. “You look like wildfire.” He lifted Will’s hand. “Look. Your bruises faded.”

Will didn’t say anything. He simply stared at Nico like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

He knew, then, that his heart had chosen well.

**Author's Note:**

> another songfic! wow! this one's based on "In Our Bones" by Against the Current. thanks for reading! hugs!


End file.
